


La inmortalidad como compañía no es suficiente

by cheru



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Libro de la Vida
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Book of Life (2014), La Muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheru/pseuds/cheru
Summary: Tras varios siglos desempeñando su papel de llevar a las almas de los muertos a su eterno descanso, La muerte esta aburrida de vagar por la eternidad y siente que algo le hace falta  su vacía e inmortal existencia. Hasta que descubre la formación de un nuevo reino en el inframundo, que conecta con el suyo...





	La inmortalidad como compañía no es suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Con este fic que escribí hace varios años, por allá en 2015, me estreno en AO3... pienso escribir algunos otros tanto en español como ingles, entre otros temas ajenos a este, como b/b, y en otras paginas también..como fanfiction y AY ¡espero que les guste!

\- _¿Quién diría que la muerte comenzaría a vivir al conocer al amo del olvido?_ – Dijo una voz con desfachatez.

No sé qué fue primero, como comenzó todo o cuando el tiempo comenzó a correr. Supongo que, para mí, el tiempo comenzó cuando tome conciencia de mi propia existencia; para mí ese fue el inicio.

Lo primero que vi fueron mis manos, e inmediatamente después, vi al hombre de cera. Creo que él fue el primero en existir. No sé si hubo algo antes de él, pero se, que inmediatamente después de él, comencé a existir yo.

El me lo enseñó todo. Me contó que él se encargaba de hacer las velas que representaban la vida de los vivos, y de moldearlos desde la cera hasta comenzar su existencia, que una vida inicia al encender una a encender una vela suya, recién creada. Me hizo saber que el origen de todo, vivo y no vivo, era la Cueva de las Almas. Decía que allí inicia y termina la vida. Me guió por el reino de los vivos, como sus vidas son cortas y frágiles, pero valiosas, llenas de sorpresas. También mostro algo llamado el “Libro de la Vida”, -creo que el libro llego a existir al mismo tiempo que el- el cual es un libro que se escribe por sí solo, y me comento que todas las vidas de los vivos se van escribiendo en el a medida que se desarrollan, y que el destino de todos estos seres esta entrelazado.

Yo solo puedo entender el concepto de “ _vida_ ” desde mi postura de observadora; no puedo explicar que se siente estar vivo o como es. Mi única función es esa: observar mientras se desarrollan todos los eventos: nacimientos, guerras, el inicio y el final de una gran civilización, amores pasiones, muertes. Todo eso es irrelevante e incomprensible para mí, ya que el correr del tiempo y las emociones de los mortales no me afectan. Las leyes naturales no aplican a mi persona.

Después de esto, solo espere. Espere por lo que sería mi labor, mi razón de existir. No sabía bien mi propósito, ni la razón que había en el simple hecho de mi existencia. El hombre de cera me tranquilizo, diciendo que cuando llegara el momento, lo sabría. Que el mundo aún era muy joven para que mi labor tuviera lugar. Yo en ese momento no lo comprendí.

Justo después de mi llegada, se creó el mundo, Al principio de los tiempos solo éramos el hombre de cera, el Libro de la Vida y yo, en la Cueva de las Almas.  
En cuanto el Hombre de cera comenzó a trabajar, una de las cascadas de los reinos nació. Fue allí cuando comprendimos que la cueva era el centro, y que cada cascada llevaba a un reino.

Visitamos la tierra de los vivos, como dije con anterioridad. Me maravillo ver como las creaciones de Cera cobraban vida. Él tomaba un poco de cera mágica que creaba con su poder, la moldeaba y le daba forma, la encendía con una chispa…y de inmediato, una madre quedaba encinta. Era milagroso ver que una pequeña chispa iniciaba una vida de aquella manera.

Conforme la vela se consumía, el ser humano al que representaba, crecía. ¡Cuántas horas, o eso me parecían, pase observándolos vivir!  
No se cuánto tiempo fue. Quizá solo unos segundos, o quizá por años. El tiempo no transcurre para mí, pero para los vivos sí. El tiempo no nos gobierna ni al hombre de cera, ni a la Cueva de las Amas, ni al libro, ni a mí.

Así que lo que para mí es cierta medida de tiempo, seguramente para ellos es mayor. En fin, debió de pasar mucho tiempo, porque, él bebe que observe en una ocasión, en cuestión de lo que a mí me parecieron horas, ya estaba casado y esperando nietos.  
A menudo me preguntaba como seria aquel proceso maravilloso de la vida. Primero me asombro que una sola “vela” o “vida” diera posibilidad a la existencia de quizá, cientos o miles de velas o vidas nuevas. Pero cuando eso dejo de ser una novedad, me maraville de nuevo ahora con el proceso e crecer y envejecer. No sé qué sigua después de envejecer, porque al parecer, yo no lo hago.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre de cera me dijo que el libro le explico que pronto averiguaríamos mi propósito, que tenía mucho que ver con lo que sigue del proceso de crecer y envejecer. El mundo aún era muy joven para mi labor.

A menudo cuando pienso en esta etapa de mi existencia, antes de conocer mi labor, me acuerdo de lo ambigua que me parecía la palabra “vivo”. Nos referíamos de esa manera a los seres que moraban en la tierra de los vivos, creador a partir de las velas del hombre de cera. Pero carecía de significado para mí.

No veía ninguna diferencia entre ellos y yo, salvo por el hecho de que ellos envejecían y que yo estaba hecha de- como decía en el libro de la vida- de un material como el “dulce” que fabrican los humanos y ellos de carne. Tenía sentido que el hombre de cera estuviera echo del mismo material que sus creaciones, pues así era el orden de las cosas, pero de lo que yo estaba echa no tenía ninguna razón lógica. Al menos no aún. Cuando observaba a los vivos, me preguntaba cuál sería mi función. No había nada claro.

Hasta que aquel día, si es que así se puede definir, en que la primera vela se apagó. La cueva perdió iluminación, me percaté de que una vela carecía de luz. Fue entonces cuando sucedió… uno de los primeros hombres que vi nacer, existir, morir.

Fue cuando lo comprendí. No fue hasta que sucedió por primera vez, que entendí su significado. Fue como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, pero que no pudiera recordarlo. Unos momentos antes yo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la palabra “muerte” y de repente, todo cobro sentido. La palabra llego a mi mente; fue cuando comprendí que hasta entonces, ni siquiera conocía mi propio nombre. Carecía de uno y nunca me pare a pensar en ello.

Sabía que “hombre de cera” era el nombre de mi único compañero en la cueva de las almas, que aquel lugar y aquel libro contaban con una denominación por la cual llamarlos. Pero ahora caía en la cuenta de que Cera nunca se refirió a mí por medio de un calificativo propio. No parecía necesario; pero cuando la vela se apagó, fue como si toda mi previa existencia hubiera sido falsa, solo un mal sueño, una mentira. Como si todo este tiempo, desde que abrí los ojos por primera vez, hasta que supe mi nombre, no hubiera tenido lugar, o propósito, que no hubiera sucedido.

Solo tengo la certeza de que ese tiempo transcurrió, que existí antes de mi nombre porque ambos compartimos los recuerdos de aquellos días, pero aun así me parece que son producto de mi imaginación, es lo que dice lo más profundo de mi subconsciente.

Cuando aquella luz se apagó, supe mi nombre. Lo pronunciamos al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubiéramos olvidado y recordado en ese instante a la par. - “La Muerte”, “La Catrina” -dijimos a al unísono. Como si fuera la mención de estas palabras lo que a la cueva estaba esperando, en ese instante una nueva cascada comenzó a fluir, el agua empezando a caer.

Para entonces la cueva antes vacía en el tiempo que nació la primera cascada al encenderse la primera vela, ya se encontraba llena de miles de ellas, iluminada por sus incontables luces, todas encendidas salvo una, que dejo de brillar. Y supe, cuando la primera gota de agua toco el suelo al fondo de la misma, que mi reino existía. Recordé mi propósito; mi humilde, enorme e importante propósito.

Hasta entonces me sentí plena, llena que tenía un motivo para existir. Pero a la vez sentí un vacío, aunque mínimo al entender al fin el significado de la palabra “vida”. Comprendí lo frágil efímera y valiosa que era, que es. Allí, en aquel momento, fue que aprendi que yo era inmortal; al igual que el Hombre de cera. Bueno, si es que puedo utilizar una palabra como “inmortal” para referirme a lo que he llamado de manera continua en mi historia a mi existencia por llamarla de alguna forma ya que, no puede decirse que sea inmortal, por que nunca estuve viva desde el principio de los tiempos asi que por eso debieria decir que es existencia y no vida. Aunque esta palabra parece funcionar para todos, porque técnicamente es cierto, no puedo morir.

En el fondo no la acepto, porque tampoco puedo vivir. Se que lo hago de cierto modo, a nuestra manera. Pero a mi parecer, quizá por la naturaleza de mi trabajo sé que no hay vida si no hay muerte unida a la misma. Y yo no puedo hacerlo.

Cuando cruzamos la segunda cascada…aquella sensación nunca lo olvidare. Fue el mejor momento de la historia de…de mi conciencia latente. Ya que no sé cuándo o cual fue el inicio de todo. Quizá soy tan ambigua porque existo sin existir. Aquel momento fue tan especial por que supe de manera plena y consiente mi destino.

En cuanto atravesamos la cortina de agua, tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos, incapaces de soportar tanta luz. Cuando por fin pude abrirlos, mi entero ser se regocijo ante la visión que se extendía ante mí. El sitio era un lugar entorne, aún más grande que la tierra de los vivos, lleno de color, un aura de felicidad, de paz. Y si en algo se podía diferenciar de la tierra de los vivos, ya que eran prácticamente iguales, es que carecía de algo que aquel otro reino tenia.

El reino d los vivos, además de albergar felicidad tenia tristeza, guerra, maldad, desesperación, entre otras cosas tanto positivas como no tanto. Nunca lo noté, pero para mí aquella tierra lo era todo, lo más perfecto y hermoso después de la Cueva de las Almas…Hasta que conocí mis dominios.

“La Tierra de los Recordados” era su legítimo nombre, el cual supe nada más pisar por primera vez el lugar. Aquel sitio era todo lo que representaba la de los vivos y mucho más. Era el lugar de descanso definitivo, eterno de las almas, una vez que su tiempo llegara a su fin, que la vela de la vida se apagara. Y yo estaba a cargo de ese lugar. Después de lo que fue, según Cera, “una explosión de felicidad” me dirijo a la velocidad de la tele transportación al que sería mi castillo, el cual ya estaba allí cuando visite el sitio por primera vez. En ese momento también comprendí el nombre de mi reino. En ese reino, las personas que morían y que eran recordadas por al menos una persona viva, tenían derecho a existir bajo mi mandato.

Mas, aunque no me importaba en medio de la felicidad que me embargaba por al fin descubrir mi propósito, no entendía este nuevo significado. Recordado; digo, si todos iban a parar a mi reino al final de sus días, dejar el mundo terrenal… ¿Qué otra posibilidad había? No lo comprendía y el libro no nos dio ninguna información útil al respecto. He de mencionar que, al no ser seres vivientes, el hombre de cera y yo aprendemos de manera distinta a los mortales. Ellos deben crecer, ser instruidos por los de mayor edad, también en base a su propia experiencia de vida, la edad, los libros, las situaciones que enfrentan y superan.

En cambio, nosotros no necesitamos ser instruidos; se puede decir en base a lo que se hasta ahora, que aquello que había por saber o describir ya lo sabíamos desde el inicio, solo que no lo recordábamos, por decirlo de alguna manera, hasta que fuera necesario. Mientras no llegara el momento, no descubríamos el significado de cosas tales como palabras o nuestros propósitos existenciales.

Una vez comprendido mi nombre de mi reino, el concepto de la muerte y mi propósito, me puse manos a la obra. A partir de entonces perdí la noción del transcurso de eso llamado “ _tiempo_ ” que para mí carecía de importancia, de valor. La gente comenzó a llegar con mayor frecuencia a mis dominios, a medida que las velas se apagaban a una velocidad que me parecía alarmante. Había mucho por hacer; ya no visitaba la tierra de los vivos. No sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Solo necesitaba enviar mi aliento a través de la cascada que conectaba los reinos con la cueva de las almas, y que esta lo guiara hasta la vela que debía apagar. Dejé de frecuentar a su vez dicha cueva, que alguna vez fue mi hogar en otras épocas menos felices salvo por una ocasión, en la que fui a comentarle preocupada al Cera acerca de que mi reino se llenaba rápidamente y a mucha velocidad. -Me parece que en aquella ocasión tuvo lugar una gran guerra en el mundo mortal. - Tras comprobar que a medida que llegaba gente el lugar se expandía solo, el hombre de cera me tranquilizó; despejando mi segunda interrogante al decirme que la vida y la muerte seguían su curso a una velocidad normal, que fabricaba velas más rápido de lo que se apagaban y que no había nada de preocuparse.

Aunque me parecía que se equivocaba le di la razón, pues a final de cuentas, nunca quise entender el concepto del tiempo, además de que las labores me mantenían tan ocupada que parecía que había más muertes de las debidas solo por lo ocupada que estaba para poner atención. No fue sino hasta que transcurrieron “varios milenios” o “miles y miles de siglos”, quizá mucho tiempo menos, no sabría decirlo, ya que me baso en lo que aparece en el libro de la vida, que comencé a sentir de nuevo aquel pequeño vacío.

Aquel vacío que para los mortales significa que algo les falta, o algo no funciona en su vida. Aunque yo atribuía el mío a algo más interesante…Acabe por concluir que mi sensación de malestar no podía tener otra causa mas que estar relacionada con la formación de una nueva cascada a la cueva de las Almas y la aparición de un nuevo reino. Mi teoría era que, al crearse un nuevo dominio conectado a la cueva, yo experimentaba esa sensación extraña. No sé cuando llegaron exactamente todas las cascadas que rodean la cueva, ya que evidentemente son más de tres, no sé a dónde llevan, ni cuál es su propósito*. Tampoco puedo asegurar si llegaron antes o después de alguna otra en particular, el orden de aparición, etc. La única de ellas de la cual conservo el recuerdo de su creación fue la única que despertó mi interés, después de mi reino y el de los vivos, por supuesto.

La formación en particular de esa misma nueva zona que tenía lugar en aquellos momentos, y dado que en aquella ocasión mi desazón, mi vacío eran mayores con diferencia, lo atribuí a aquella cascada. Ignoro si ya había dos o más cuando volví a la cueva de las Almas después de varios “Milenios” sin pisarla. Lo único que sé, es que me sentí atraída a dejar momentáneamente mis dominios, que en el pasado por nada del mundo descuidé, ni siquiera para visitar a Cera, el único que fue antes que yo, que existió primero.

Cuando volvía a la cueva, solo me robo la atención momentáneamente el hecho de que las paredes estaban tapizadas literalmente de velas encendidas y apagadas por igual.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte- me saludo el hombre de cera. Se veía igual que siempre. Por mucho que las cosas cambien, el y yo seguimos siendo iguales. Somos lo único atemporal que existe, junto con la Cueva, los dominios y el libro, por supuesto.

Si, las únicas existencias atemporales, o eso es lo que yo creía. Ya que, solo éramos nosotros dos desde el inicio del correr del tiempo, nunca creí que habría más como nosotros. No es que me pareciera imposible, simplemente, no contemple esa posibilidad. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Quizá siempre existió, quizá apareció en el momento justo, pero fuera como fuese, hasta que no llego el momento, no supe de su existencia ni remotamente. Después de saludar rápidamente o eternamente, que se yo a Cera, nos encaminamos a donde nacería una nueva cascada. Llegué a la cueva justo a tiempo para verla nacer, justo como vi, hace mucho o solo algún tiempo, nacer la de mis dominios.

El hueco por donde el agua comenzaba a brotar siempre estuvo allí, tal vez solo apareció en el momento, pero el agua caía lentamente a mi parecer, como conteniendo la respiración, si se lo comparaba con las otras dos (o más) cascadas. Quizá fuera porque, curiosamente, la perspectiva de la formación de una nueva cascada me causaba cierta expectación, se podría decir incluso ansiedad y nerviosismo. Jamás había sentido tal mescla de sensaciones, ahora soy consciente de ello, y quizá fuera la primera vez que experimente semejantes reacciones. Pero en ese instante no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuera ver el agua caer.

No acababa de entender por qué me sentía así con ese nuevo reino por nacer, del cual no sabía nada, además de que ni siquiera el nacimiento de mi propio reino me hizo sentir de esa manera. No tenía sentido; yo ya lo tenía todo, nunca he deseado o ambicionado nada. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Finalmente, cuando fue posible, nos dirigimos a lo desconocido. A diferencia dela entrada mi reino, al cual se entraba ascendiendo en una especie de globo aerostático –término utilizado por los vivos para dirigirse a objetos similares- que tiene forma de cráneo humano, para entrar a este nuevo sitio, había que tirarse al vacío. Era como si la entrada de mis dominios y el de los vivos estuviera en la parte de arriba de la cascada en donde brota el agua, y la de este nuevo sitio estuviera en donde el agua cae y se pierde de vista en un hueco hacia las profundidades de la cueva, sumergido en la absoluta oscuridad.

Lo intuimos enseguida, así que eso hicimos: saltamos hacia el vacío, sin importar lo que fuéramos a encontrar. El libro de la vida amortiguo nuestra caída, aunque no era necesario, pues como me di cuenta hasta ese momento, siempre hemos flotado a centímetros del suelo (el intento innecesario del libro me recuerda a alguien más) de inmediato en cuanto vislumbramos el lugar nos dimos cuenta de su propósito, el porqué de su existencia, de su creación.

Y así de rápido como me llego aquella mezcla de sentimientos, así de rápido se fue. Se me “cayo el alma a los pies” como dicen los humanos – bueno, si tuviera una ya, o un cuerpo ya que soy una esencia, supongo- al ver aquel sitio inhóspito y desolado. Desesperación es la única apalabra necesaria para describir lo que representaba el sitio.  
No puedo creer, mirando hacia atrás, que si quiera haya perdido mi tiempo visitante aquel intento de reino, era gris, sombrío, parecía un enorme abismo abrazado de desesperanza en un desierto lúgubre y oscuro; coronado por lo que se diría que era un horripilante y espeluznante castillo en forma de esqueleto torcido. Jamás había visto un esqueleto más horrible.

Las calaveras en mi reino parecían de dulce, de colores y sonrientes. Aquí eran…tristes, horribles, y daban la sensación de lo terrible que era el lugar. Adivine, o mas bien tome conciencia del nombre y propósito del terrible nuevo reino. Dado que Cera y yo intercambiamos al mismo tiempo una mirada cómplice ala par que asustada,- muy distinta a aquella mirada que intercambiamos el día que descubrimos mi nombre y mi propósito-, supe que el también había intuido lo mismo que yo.

-“La tierra de los olvidados” murmure por lo bajo, mas para mi que nada. Al pronunciar estas palabras supe que fue lo que activo su existencia. Dado que ya habían pasado, por lo menos unos cuantos siglos o milenios del tiempo de los vivos hasta el momento, y ya habían muerto innumerables millones de humanos –tantas velas apagadas- era imposible que los vivos actuales siguieran recordando con total claridad a sus congéneres, a sus iguales que habían perecido hace ya tanto tiempo.  
Por lo tanto, alguien había sido olvidado, al no existir nadie que recuerde a los muertos, ya no pertenecen a la tierra de los recordados, mis dominios. Así que esta tierra cruel e inhóspita, era el destino de las desdichadas almas olvidadas, que alguna ve fueron felices y bienvenidos en mi reino.

Habrà quien nunca abandonara mi reino, pues aunque el tiempo pase, los vivos tienen la cualidad de poder dejar su huella en el mundo, trascender con obras, y hazañas, que van mas allá de solo dejar su recuerdo a sus descendientes. Pero los que no lo logran,terminaran eventualmente e irremediablemente en la tierra de los olvidados. Así como los hay también, los que pasan directo a ese mundo, o casi, por ser malvados, egoístas e infames. Al ser así, son olvidados rápidamente y llegan a sufrir su castigo merecido aquí.  
Aunque pensándolo bien, los vivos ingratos han existido siempre, igual que el bien y el mal, o almenas desde que puedo recordad, de que tengo memorial, así que probablemente esta tierra existía desde entonces. Ya he mencionado que no soy buena con la temporización del existir, del universo, y quizá tampoco lo sea con la cronología de los hechos. Así es para lo que siempre existimos y nunca desapareceremos.

Entonces, como pensaba que ya no podía empeorar la situación, me encamine al castillo más horrible que haya visto, el cual coronaba un alto peñasco con acantilado. Nada más entrar me arrepentí de mi decisión. Donde en mi castillo solía haber banquetes de comida interminable, un trono dorado hermoso y sillas multicolores para los comensales e invitados difuntos, en este lugar solo había roca fría y dura.  
Lamentando mi terrible elección, decidí volver de inmediato a mis dominios para continuar mi interminable labor de custodiar a los afortunados –ahora lo sé- recordados, y abandonar la desolada tierra de los olvidados para siempre, cuando…algo me hizo detenerme.  
Di la vuelta y comencé a subir al segundo piso del ruinoso castillo. El anonadado Cera me siguió, sin hablar, sorprendido oro mis contrarias reacciones contradictoria de ir y venir, avanzar y retroceder de manera súbita.

No me explicaba mi comportamiento. Hasta que… lo vi. De nuevo confusas emociones se apoderaron de mí. Allí, en medio de la desangelada, sombra y lúgubre habitación yacía un charco de lo que se según Cera y el libro era un material parecido al alquitrán. Aun me pregunto como un charco podía capturar toda mi atención, pero así fue. Durante un eterno momento solo mire el charco con aprensión; había un nudo en mi estomago que no me dejaba respirar o retroceder-es una expresión también, nunca he respirado- entonces, sin previo aviso el charco cambio se agrando, creció y creció…ahora tenía plumas. Era un revoltijo sin forma de una masa negra u plumas… quizá unos momentos antes habría habido en el charco unas alas cortadas, tiradas al ras del suelo… y ahora, había un pequeño montículo de alquitrán, como una pequeña montaña con plumas, no, más alto que mi cintura. No espera. En algún momento que recuerde, el montecito de espesa negrura me paso por completo –y eso que no había conocido en toda mi existencia a un ser más alto que yo, salvo, obviamente, Cera- recuerdo muy a mi pesar y vergüenza, haberme sentido pequeña e intimidada por su inmensa, espesa obscuridad, tan grande, sin forma… y justo en ese momento se definió; tras unas primeras y erróneas impresiones, concluí que fui una tonta. Si, una completa torpe. ¿cómo algo tan irritante pudo haberme dejado sin aliento?

La forma se definió y se podría decir que, aunque hasta ahora no lo había notado, que Cera era hermoso y yo era bella, ya que mi aspecto inspiraba admiración y el de Cera, aunque no tuviera contacto con los vivos – o los muertos- despertaba al menos simpatía. El, gordito, feliz, risueño, simpático, con una barba blanca era todo de color dorado, con un débil resplandor emanando de él y yo, que, visto con un largo vestido de color rojo, mi rostro coronando con colores mi cabeza de cráneo, una sonrisa indulgente adornando mi cadavérica tez, portando un sombrero el sombrero rojo más enorme y lleno de velas visto jamás.

Pero…no sabría decir que inspiraba el ser frente a mí. Algunos dirían que es perfecto, y otros que inspira terror. Yo solo diré que más que su inusual aspecto, me impacto su personalidad.  
Una forma negra con gris, con fuego verde saliendo de su cuello y cabeza. Su forma era la de una enorme especie de varón combinada con una enorme ave. Su rostro era como el de una calavera alargada de color negro, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, excepto por la barba blanca que la adornaba. sus dientes de color amarillo estaban pegados los unos a otros. Su cuello era largo, encorvado y gracias al fuego verde que emanaba de él, lucía un color verde brillante sobre el cual flotaba la cabeza; sus manos de dedos largos y afilados, negros como guantes ajustados de goma. Carecía de pies, -como nosotros- y donde debía estar el resto del cuerpo, en su lugar había una especie de larga túnica negra echa de lo que parecía ser alquitrán y grumos, adornada con una especie de chaleco detalles decorativos de calavera que abarcaba el área de su pecho y hombros. Dos inmensas alas de plumas negras como de cuervo salían de su espalda, a pesar de no necesitarlas para volar. Su cabeza estaba coronada por una especie de candelabro negro con fuego verde que salía de sus extremos.

Como si el aspecto que ofrecía hasta el momento no fuera suficientemente inusual, abrió los ojos, que habían permanecido cerrados hasta ese instante. Creo que, en mi defensa, puedo decir que jamás encontrara nadie unos ojos más únicos, extraños y fuera de los común como aquellos. Sí, me perdí totalmente en ellos. Me alegro de no saber contabilizar el tiempo, pues me parece que fue una eternidad el tiempo que pase contemplándolos. Esos ojos de un rojo brillante como la sangre, con la forma más curiosa de todas: dos enormes calaveras, dos singulares cráneos rojos en donde debería estar el iris del ojo con orificios que emulan de los ojos de las mismas de color negro en lugar de pupilas, me devolvieron primero, una mirada de desconcierto, de ignorancia; luego de incredulidad, una expresión atónita e inmediatamente después una mirada irónica y al instante burlona y picaresca.

Deje de observarlos; mi desconcierto se volvió irritación y desagrado cuando el dueño de los ojos carmesí se dirigió a mí con estas palabras:

-Si te urdas allí parada por más tiempo, me da la impresión de que te volverás parte de la decoración del lugar, muerte.

  
-Como si quiera estar aquí más tiempo del necesario- le conteste irritada, mas por mi torpe reacción que por su comentario (además de mi innecesaria parecencia allí) que, abochornada, quizá un tanto ruborizada, le di la espalda antes de que pudiera apreciar el matiz carmín que tomo posesión de mi rostro y pudiera hacer bromas al respecto.

  
-Bienvenido- le dije de manera brusca y efusivamente al recién llegado en un mal tono, solo para ganar tiempo y alejarme- a la que seguro es tu tierra y en la cual encajas a la perfección, Xi…

-Xibalba, para servirte- me interrumpió el ser alado con ironía – No nos hemos presentado formalmente y ya te marchas – a pesar de estar de espaldas, pude intuir su amplia y burlona sonrisa, como si el adivinara mi ruborización y estado de confusión.

Al momento comprendí que era un ser irritante, molesto y que no quería volver a verlo jamás.

-Como si fueran necesarias las presentaciones- le espete al darme la vuelta bruscamente, emulando su tono de voz, al tiempo que trataba de mirarlo con desprecio- sabes perfectamente quien soy y de que reino soy guardián, así como yo sé quién eres y que intento de tierra gobiernas.

En cuanto vi sus ojos, momentos antes, supe su identidad, así como su función, el tercer y último, creo, de los guardianes atemporales de los reinos de la vida y la muerte el que completaba el balance de nuestros mundos, unidos al de los vivos por la cueva de las Almas: Xibalba el inmortal gobernante de la tierra de los olvidados, el amo y señor de aquel lúgubre castillo que coronaba el lugar, el irritante, con la personalidad más voluble los tres, con quien me vería forzada a convivir. La eternidad parecía interminable inaguantable a su lado.

Al menos, podía regresar a la paz, a la tranquilidad de mi reino. El estaría tan ocupado como yo administrando sus dominios, velando por el orden y prosperidad de su tierra…Estaba muy equivocada.

\- ¿Qué haces? - me decía un día, por enésima vez - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? ¿Sabes que nuestros reinos siguen su curso inalterable sin ayuda?

-A diferencia de ti, yo tengo muchos eventos que preparar para que los recordados lo pasen bien. -lo ataje de manera mordaz.

Su imperturbable, irritante e irónica sonrisa pareció flaquear por un instante, pero eso solo le dio as motivos para atormentarme sin descanso. Digo, no es como si necesitáramos descansar, es solo otra expresión que robe a los vivos; pues al ser seres no vivos, atemporales, gobernantes eternos e inmortales de los reinos, nunca nos fatigaremos. Esas son limitaciones, restricciones de las que solo los vivos disfrutan. Quizá no sea una sensación agradable para ellos, pero nuca lo averiguare por mí misma, se me ha negado ese…privilegio, el derecho de discernir en mi criterio si es algo bueno o no.

Convencida de que, el aprecia creer que su función era divertirse a mi costa, le insinué que quizá encontraría más divertido el mundo de los mortales. Estuvo mal, lo sé ahora, pero en ese momento solo quería quitármelo de encima, ya que me parece que llevaba milenios conmigo, perturbando la paz de antaño en mi morada.

\- ¿Sera divertido? ¿de verdad lo crees? – como parecía que, a pesar de ignorar mis amables o coléricas peticiones de volver a sus tierras, pero al menos escuchaba mis opiniones, le conteste:

-Sí, no hallaras nada más entretenido que ver a los vivos.

No tarde más que unos minutos o años humanos en arrepentirme de aquella desesperada decisión; preferiría mil veces tenerlo molestándome que tener que reparar los estragos que sus “divertidas e inocentes” travesuras causaban en el mundo mortal.

Mas nadie se dejaría engañar por mi descripción infantil de su comportamiento, él era retorcido, tramposo y aprovechado, nada inofensivo como él decía que eran sus “gracias”.

Después de alterar el orden de la vida, el curso de la historia varias veces, provocar guerras, hambruna, ruina, pestes entre otras calamidades prácticamente tuve que arrastrarlo conmigo para que dejara a los vivos y volviera a sus dominios. Prácticamente, aparte de iniciar su existencia allí, no pasaba nada de tiempo en su tierra.  
Tenía que buscarle un nuevo distractor…una diversión menos peligrosa. No sé si el, o yo lo propuse, el caso es que se dio.  
-Hagamos una apuesta.

\- ¿una apuesta?

Por supuesto, aunque quise creer que no lo haría, que era demasiado predecible hizo trampa.

No sé si fue antes o después de eso, pero al fin, se quede en su reino cumpliendo con su labor, el muy egoísta y perverso gobernante de los olvidados; y aunque no envidio su tarea le aliviaba saber que se mantenía el balance.

No volví a verlos ni a él ni a Cera en mucho tiempo después de ello, algunos miles de años tal vez. Aunque, el jovial y alegre Cera –quien se quedó callado y bastante perplejo con nuestra pequeña riña inicial el día del “nacimiento de Xibalba”- seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Quizá menciono esto porque el vacío volvía a aparecer en mi interior a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz haciendo felices a los que eran recordados… parecía que otro reino iba a nacer, quizá o tal vez ya habían nacido todos, no me importaba y no iría jamás a la Cueva de las Almas de nuevo, menos a averiguarlo.  
“Es el reino de Cera, él se encarga del punto medio entre los reinos, su conexión y la vida” Me dije para mis adentros esperando calmar mi espíritu, pero no funciono. Quizá esa vez, solo en esa única ocasión, se relacionaba mi sentir con algo parecido a lo que los mortales sienten: falta o carencia de algo.

Tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que algo había cambiado para siempre en mí. Quizá cuando tuve la certeza de que era irremediable mi cambio, él lo intuyera también. Fue entonces cuando vi esas calaveras rojas de nuevo. Quiero creer que no me perdí tontamente en su forma de nuevo… digo son inusuales… y especiales, supongo…

  
No sé en qué momento deje de sentir aversión para sentir algo tan de vivos como el amor.  
Por primera vez tuve la certeza de compartir la vida con los humanos y sentir lo mismo que ellos. El vacío nunca volvió.

-Balbi – dije, y viví.

_La negrura de sus alas cubre mi sentir… No sé dónde inicia el principio o el fin._

**Author's Note:**

> *algo así como las puertas que llevan a los distintos mundos de las festividades en la película “Nightmare before christmas” o “el extraño mundo de Jack”
> 
> Quizá escriba alguno sobre la leyenda de los guardianes de William Joyce, ya que cada vez que escribía sobre el hombre de cera me acordaba de sandman, ademas de que esos libros junto como Meet de Robinsons se me hacen excelentes historias, aunque sean para niños, tienen cierta profundidad. L existencia solitaria de Jack Frost, el ir descubriendo su pasado, la inmortalidad de estos seres.. la misteriosa luna y el hombre de la luna...y la soledad de la adaptación de los Robinson. Pues espero leer sus comentarios, y si no al menos ya me quite este Fic de encima ¡nos leemos luego!


End file.
